Electrical switching assemblies include a line base electrically coupled between a line and a load. A rotor is received in the line base and electrically couples or decouples the line and load depending on the rotational orientation of the rotor. A separate handle is attached to the rotor to enable a user to rotate the rotor. Several mechanisms attach the handle to the rotor to maintain the rotor in fixed positions, such as a position where the rotor electrically couples the line and load together.
These complex mechanisms increase the complexity and cost of switching assemblies. In addition, the complex mechanisms increase the assembly time of such switching assemblies.
Accordingly, there is a need for switching assemblies without the complex mechanisms and that may be more rapidly assembled.